The Wish
by Kabtashe
Summary: what would happen if after reading your favorite book, you woke up one morning to find yourself in that very same book?
1. Jacob

_Hey everyone!! this is my first twilight fanfic so please tell me what you think!! I have the second chapter started but i would like to know what you think of it first so please review!!_

* * *

It was one of those typical nights at sitting at home. I had just finished reading one of my favorite books called, "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyer and was wondering what it would be like to meet the Cullens and most of all what it would be like to meet Jacob Black. _**(I'm in love with Jacob and Edward but mostly Jacob.)**_ Shutting off the light I laid down and tried to fall asleep. Slowly I felt myself drifting off.

_Chirp… chirp… chirp…_

As I woke up I realized I wasn't comfortable. Instead of my fuzzy pink blanket underneath me I felt something scratchy. Looking down I saw it was grass. Realizing I wasn't at home I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Nothing looked familiar. Hearing footsteps I looked around, becoming even more scared by the second. I saw a figure step out from the trees looking at me. As he came closer I realized he looked oddly familiar.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He had brown eyes and shaggy black hair and was wearing only a pair of old raggedy sweatpants something most girls would blush at but not me. I had grown up around guys so it didn't bother me.

"Yes. Where am I and who are you?" I replied.

"You're a little outside the borderline of La Push and…" He said before I cut him off.

"La Push?! You mean I'm in Washington?! I asked.

"Yes where did you think you were?"

"Michigan. At home in the living room, on the couch."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember falling asleep after reading…" Stopping I gasped. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't but its Jacob. Jacob Black."

I felt my eyes widen as I realized I was looking at Jacob Black. The Jacob Black, the one from my fantasies and dreams.

"Are you ok?" Ignoring my nod, he picked me up and started running with me in his arms.

"Where are you taking me? Let go!"

"I'm taking you to get checked out by a doctor to make sure you're ok."

"I already said I was ok now let go of me." He kept ignoring me and after awhile I got tired of struggling against him. Next thing I knew we were standing behind a huge house and he was walking up the back steps.

"I thought you were taking me to a doctor."

"I am even though I'm taking you to a doctor I really don't like."

"Doesn't everyone hate doctors?"

Smiling he replied, "Pretty much but it's complicated." I tried covering my ears as I heard him banging on the back door.

The door opened and I saw a startled woman. She was beautiful and looked like she belonged on the cover of _People _Magazine or something.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? I'm not sure you're allowed to be."

"I don't care. I need your husband to make sure she's ok."

"I'm fine, damn it!" But still he wasn't listening to me. He followed her inside and up a set of stairs to a doorway and waited as the woman knocked on the door. She went in and we waited in the hallway. Suddenly I felt I was being watched so I turned to look. Standing in the hallway, were 2 people. The girl was pretty. She had pale skin but not as pale as the woman before or the guy standing next to her. She had brown hair and was staring at us, or more I thought Jacob, with a weird expression. The guy was amazingly handsome. He had bright golden eyes that looked like a butterscotch color. Suddenly I realized where I was. I was in the Cullen household and I was looking at Bella and Edward. And the woman before was Esme.

Curious to see if Edward could hear my thoughts, I thought to myself, _so Edward Cullen are you a vampire?"_

His expression didn't falter at all but he still looked curious and a little confused.

"Jacob, why are you here?" Bella asked.

"I needed to see Dr. Cullen."

"Oh." After that she was quiet and looking at me as if I was stealing him from her but trying to look normal.

"Jacob, bring her on in." I heard a voice say.

Walking into the room, I saw another handsome man. I knew he was Carlisle Cullen. Jacob helped me sit down the desk.

"So Jacob, what's the story?" He asked.

"Well I was running and then I saw her on the ground looking around scared. I didn't recognize her and she definitely wasn't dressed to be outside. So I was worried she was hurt and she doesn't remember coming here. She said the last thing she remembers is reading and falling asleep."

I blushed at his indication of my Pajamas which consisted of my lime green short shorts and grey marines t-shirt.

Carlisle Cullen looked at me curiously. I looked back at him then looked at Jacob trying to say that I wanted to talk to him alone.

"Jacob why don't you wait outside while I make sure your friend is ok?" He said, finally getting my hint. Jacob nodded and walked out of the room after looking at me one last time. He waited until we were completely alone to speak again.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I want to know how it is possible that I'm in my favorite book."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that. I'm in one of my favorite books. You all are fictional characters in a book."

"Ok then if this is a book you've read, what are all my children's names?"

"There are Alice, Emmet, and Edward Cullen then there are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Alice and Jasper are together same with Rosalie and Emmet and Edward is now engaged to Bella Swan. Oh, and if it makes you believe me more, Edward's original name is Edward Anthony Mason."

"Hmm… interesting. I'll have to look that up and see if we can get you back to your time then ok?"

"You believe me?"

"Yes seeing as you know things most people don't."

"Like the fact that you are all vampires and Jacob is a werewolf?"

"Exactly. So what is your name seeing as you may be around town for awhile?"

"Karen."

"Ok Karen, do you hurt anywhere? Are you really completely fine?"

"Aside from all the problems I had before I got here, yes."

"What problems?"

"I lose track. Something's always wrong and I can't afford the doctors bills and all."

"I see. Well we can get those things all checked out while you're here in our time if you want."

As I was about to respond I heard arguing outside the door. Standing up I walked over and listened.

"Jacob, what are you doing with that girl?"

"I found her in the woods and I was worried so I brought her here because it was closer than the hospital."

"Jacob the way you looked at her, it was…" Her voice trailed off.

"Like I would look at you?"

"Yes." Everything was quiet until I heard a sort of musical laugh.

"He imprinted on her." A voice said causing Bella to gasp.

"Jacob is that true? Did you imprint on her?"

"Yes, Edward is right. I did imprint on her but can't tell her or I'll scare her."

"Too late. She's listening to us from inside Carlisle's office."

The next thing I knew the door was opened and Jacob was looking at me, worried. I could see the fear in his eyes as he searched mine to find some emotion, even a glimmer of one but I knew he couldn't find any. Finally I smiled and his expression turned to shock.

"Hello Jacob Black, my name is Karen. I'm not from this time exactly. Well I think I'm ahead by a few years maybe but I'm not sure actually. By the way, I think it's cool that you're a werewolf and it's a pleasure to be your imprint even though I have no clue why someone would ever imprint on me." I said, causing him to be even more shocked. _**(I really do talk like that sometimes without thinking and let me tell you it's not a good thing sometimes.)**_

so like it? love it? hate it? think i should die for writing this? well if its the last one please dont tell me!!


	2. a human with a gift

_**So i had told myself that i wasn't putting this chapter up unless i got at least 5 reviews and like the wonderful people you are, you 5 that sent me reviews, i am now able to put it up. i apologize if there are any mistakes. i don't think there are any but i'm not sure. i was babysitting my adopted nephew today and i've been awake since 7am with him so it's been a long day plus i've been a little depressed but here you go!! **_

**_oh, on a side note: the outift she was wearing last chapter, i actually was wearing that shirt while writing it and i do have lime green short shorts. _**

**_now remember, i do NOT own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. those belong to my favorite author Stephanie Meyer. i only own the plot and myself. and yes, this character is me completely :) attitude and all._**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

_Dang I probably shouldn't have said that much. Why do I have to talk so much? _I thought to myself.

"Well Jacob, it looks like you have nothing to worry about." Edward said; chuckling.

Jacob glared at him then looked back at me. "How can you be so calm and accepting about all this?"

I tried thinking of a safe answer and I doubted that telling him that he's a fictional character in a book was one but I didn't like lying so decided on the truth.

"Well, I was reading a book last night and you were a character in it and I was thinking of how cool it would be to meet you and all and so here I am I guess." I said, without looking at him. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"Edward is she…" Jacob began.

"Yes, she's telling the truth though I can't read her thoughts but I've learned from being around Bella how to understand a person's body language but yes, she's telling the truth." Edward explained.

"But that doesn't explain how you're so calm."

"Well, in the book it tells about you being a werewolf and the Cullens being vampires. So I already know everything about their diet and how you phase into a wolf and the whole anger deal and the imprint stuff."

"How much more do you know?" He asked nervously.

"Well I know Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel others emotions and change them too like he can make you calm and all, Alice can see the future, Rosalie has like the purest record out of all of the Cullens because she's never drank a human's blood, Emmet's really strong, and that you love Bella." I finished the last part quietly. Looking at Jacob, I could tell he had paled at the end. _Ugh why do I blurt stuff like that out?_

"I- I do love her but I…" He began before I cut him off.

"I know, I know. What you feel for me surpasses that. The whole forever and soul mates deal though you can be a friend or brother instead of a lover or whatever. I already know."

"You don't really seem happy about that." Edward commented.

"Well, if you could read my thoughts so would be able to see all the pain and betrayal I've had my whole life. So I guess I really don't have a great outlook on love."

"Edward, stand next to Karen and hold hands." Carlisle said suddenly.

"But why?" Edward said.

"Trust me." Edward walked over to me and held out his hands. I reached over and took them trying not to smile at the fact that I was holding Edward Cullen's hands and looked at Carlisle.

"Now both of you close your eyes and Karen concentrate on the pain." I nodded and closed my eyes remembering only the pain, betrayal, and heartbreak in my life. After awhile I heard Edward gasp but I didn't open my eyes because I didn't want to see the expression on his face if it worked.

"Oh my… Karen how did you… how did you live through all that?"

"I learned to be strong and to control my emotions and since I learned that at a young age it's still programmed in my head so it's hard to get close to anyone."

"Is it only Edward she can show that to?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure. Karen, why don't you try showing Jacob?" Carlisle responded.

I walked over to Jacob and put my hands in his outstretched hands and closed my eyes. I focused again on all that pain and heard him gasp like Edward. I opened my eyes this time and saw his worried face.

"Holy crap Karen! You should never have had to go through that." He exclaimed.

"I know I shouldn't have but it happened." I said, shrugging. Suddenly a thought came to me. "Jacob, close your eyes again."

He obeyed and I closed my own eyes and focused on Richard and after not hearing anything from him I opened my eyes.

"Did you see anything?"

"Yes. I saw a little boy well I saw clips of a baby maybe 4 months old and as the clips went by he got older. I saw clips of you laughing with him and smiling and all. Who was that?"

"Richard, he's the son of one of my best friends and he's also my adopted nephew. He's one of things in my life that I cherish because he keeps me smiling even when I'm down."

"Wow. Well, we should probably get going unless you want to stay with them instead of me." He said, unsure.

"As much fun as it would be to stay, I think I'll go with you. Umm, would it be ok if I visited you all sometime?" I asked Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella.

"Of course, as long as Jacob doesn't mind." Esme replied smiling.

"Jacob?"

"If that's what you want then I won't stop you."

"Ok. Well, like Jacob said we should be going. It was nice meeting you and I'll see you some other time."

"It was nice meeting you too and we look forward to seeing you again." Carlisle said.

We left the house and walked back into the woods. I realized I was barefoot but I didn't care. I never really cared for shoes growing up so why start worrying now? Jacob stopped and looked at me in my shorts, t-shirt, and bare feet.

"We should get you some clothes."

"I'm fine."

"Well, I really don't want the pack to be staring at you like that and besides you might be here for awhile and unless you plan on wearing that the whole time, you need clothes."

I nodded, knowing he was right. "So, where will we find clothes?"

He thought about that for a moment. "I'll ask Leah's mom if she has any of Leah's old clothes still." I nodded and felt a breeze which of course made me shiver.

"Are you cold? I can carry you if you want, that way you won't be."

I realized I was tired, probably from the lack of food and water, so I let him pick me up in his arms. Once in his arms, I snuggled closer to his chest and closed my eyes. I could tell he was running but this time I didn't care. Finally we stopped and I opened my eyes to see a smaller house and I guessed it was probably Leah's house. We walked up to the front door and knocked. A girl, who looked my age maybe older, answered the door.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? And who is this?" She said. I disliked her right away and realized who she was by her attitude. This girl was Leah, Sam's ex. Girlfriend and the annoyance of the whole pack. Now I knew why the pack couldn't stand her.

"I came to talk to your mom. Is she home?"

"Yeah, she is but you didn't answer my other question, who is she?" She said nudging her head in my direction.

"This is Karen. She's a friend of mine I guess you could say and also my imprint."

I watched her face go from mocking to shock to calm which no doubt was a cover-up for her real expression.

"Oh, hi Karen, my name is Leah. Umm, why don't you both come inside and I'll get my mom."

We went and sat down on the couch and waited for her to return and when she did, there was an older woman with dark hair following her.

"Hi Jacob and who is this young lady?" Sue Clearwater asked him.

"This is Karen. She's my imprint and she kind of doesn't have any other clothes right now besides what she's wearing right now and I was wondering if you had any old clothes that might fit her."

She turned to look at me before speaking. "What size do you wear?"

"In shirts I wear a large and I wear a size 9 in pants."

"I think I may have a few things for you. Come with me and Jacob you stay right there."

I followed her into what looked like a storage room. She walked over to a few boxes and started going through it. Once she was done, she walked over to me with 5 pairs of pants and a few t-shirts and tank tops.

"What size shoes do you wear?"

"9."

She grabbed a pair of white sketchers and motioned for me to follow her out of the room. We stopped at the bathroom and she gave me everything to try on. I went in and started looking at everything. There were 3 pairs of dark blue jeans, 1 pair of khakis, 1 pair of black slacks, 3 muscle shirts- there were a navy blue one, a white one, and a black one _**(my friend calls them wifebeaters and I don't like saying that so I usually just say tank tops but I want it to be more specific.)**_, 3 spaghetti strap tank tops- 1 was turquoise blue, another was brown, and the last was a hot pink one, and 2 t-shirts- 1 black and the other white. I tried them all on to see if they fit and they did though I needed a belt and sure enough I found a black one in the pile of clothes. Looking in the mirror I looked back to normal. I finally decided to wear 1 of the jeans with the black t-shirt. There weren't any socks so I didn't put the shoes on yet. I let the bathroom and tried to find the living room and when I did, I saw they were waiting for me. Sue held out a bag for me to put the clothes in and I did so. She then handed me an unopened package of socks and 30. I looked at the money confused.

"It's so you can buy other things you might need that you wouldn't want Jacob or someone else buying for you." I blushed at her words knowing what she meant. I looked down, 

embarrassed and put one of the pairs of socks on along with the sketchers. Jacob asked if I was ready and I nodded and followed him out the door. We kept walking until we got to his house. I followed him even more slowly as we got closer because now the fear of meeting his dad was creeping up.

When we got inside there was a man in a wheel chair in the living room. He looked up at us and his face broke out in a huge grin.

"So it has happened?"

* * *

**_doesn't everyone just love a cliffhanger?? if you all said no, i don't blame you. i have a love/hate relationship with them since im so impatient. but if it gets you to review then i'll take it._**

**_so please review!! i want to get at least 10 but i would appreciate more than that._**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: If you have read my reviews then you know that I was asked to discontinue this story. I know there were people who really liked it so I have a poll up right now and I'd appreciate it if you all would vote please. Thank you!!


	4. Help

_**Author's note: I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm super sorry. Right now I have the worst writer's block ever!! That and I'm lacking some serious inspiration. So I would like to ask all my wonderful readers to write to write a challenge entry about my story or if not, review and tell me what you would like to see happen. Please I really need the help because if I don't find some inspiration, I won't be able to continue this story. I really appreciate the help!**_


End file.
